Nightmare
by Xenoslayer05
Summary: What happens when Danny has a nightmare? Was it just a nightmare, or did it foretell the future? Only time will tell. In the meantime Team Phantom readies for an inevitable war. Will Danny be able to save everyone in the process? Even himself? Rating may increase.
1. The Nightmare

**Summary: What happens when Danny has a nightmare? Was it just a nightmare? Or did it foretell the future? Only time will tell. In the meantime Team Phantom readies for an inevitable war. Will Danny be able to save everyone? Even Himself?**

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first attempt at a Danny Phantom Fanfic. Might edit the summary in the future. I will try to update weekly. For the time being though here is the first chapter. Please Enjoy, and don't forget to review it is greatly appreciated. Thanks.**

He wakes with a start. His head shooting up, from the ground. Snow white hair is stuck against his forehead by sweat. Bright green irises shot about taking in the scene around him. Looking down he sees his jet black spandex suit adorned with many irregularly shaped rips. Ectoplasm leaked from a few of the tears where gashes made their home. _What happened… _His mind races for an explanation, finding nothing but an awful migraine. White noise tugging at the corners of his vision. His face tightens, wincing as he grabbed ahold of the side of his head, with a white gloved hand. He breathes in and breathes out. Attempting to relax, hoping the migraine will subside. After a short time the white noise started to ease. Taking the opportunity he lowers his hand, and looks around.

The room was dark. He could barely make out the concrete slab floor, on which he sat. It was smooth, and polished. His eyes tried to pierce the darkness. Trying to find any shadows or outlines, that might clue him into his location. It was pure darkness. Seeing this startling fact he tries to stand. Putting his weight onto his hands, to bring his feet under him. His shoulders and back protested. Burning and aching the whole way. Once on his feet he decided it couldn't hurt to walk around, and try to find an exit. He walked forward, and instantly regretted it. Something caught at his ankles, and he went face onto the floor. Luckily his hands came forward, took the brunt of it.

With a grunt he rolled into a sitting position, and upon inspection found that both his ankles were bound in chains. They looked archaic more like something you would find in a medieval castle. He didn't fail to see the green tinge they gave off. _Whoever did this has access to anti ghost technology. _With this thought he decided, his only option left was to call out to his captor.

He tried calling out. His voice catching, just now realizing how dry his throat really was. Swallowing to try to wet his dry throat as much as possible. Then he called as loud as he could manage, "Anyone there?" Coming out very weak, yet it still caught someone's attention.

Bright flood lights came to life all around him. Making him flinch covering his eyes temporarily with his gloved hands. It felt like ages as his eyes adjusted to the light and his hands slowly lowered. Revealing the full breadth of the room he was in. His breath hitched in dread at what laid in front of him.

Across from him in the concrete stood an operating table. There was a person strapped onto it, that looked worn out and bruised. He looked straight into scared purple irises as they stared back. _No it can't be Sam, no this can't be happening. _He looked her over taking note of the many bruises covering her skin, as well as the gag shoved in her mouth. Next the IV line embedded in the crook of her elbow caught his attention. _No this isn't real. _

"I can promise you Daniel, this is indeed happening." A masculine voice called from behind him. He recognized the voice in an instant. His surprise gave way to anger, and a deep scowl formed on his face. He ignored his bodies protests, while his muscles tightened. With his fists clenched tightly he peered over his shoulder to spot the man. The culprit wore a suit, and a smug smirk made its home on his lips.

"Plasmius" he states with venom clear in his voice. Glaring at the man as best as he could over his shoulder.

"Now Daniel that's no way to treat your gracious host. Now is it?" The man states as he walked around Danny making his way in between his two captives. It was his turn to return the glare as he came to a stop in the middle of the room. Meeting the halfa's glare with his own, he asks "Now how do we teach you your manners, huh?" Obviously meant to be a rhetorical question. The man did not wait for an answer. Instead turning on heel, conceding his glaring match with the younger halfa. Walking towards the other captive. "We'll just have to punish him, huh?" He asked looking toward Sam strapped down on the table.

She made noises against the gag, that neither of the other two could understand. Vlad made his way to a cart, that the halfa hadn't noticed before. It stood on casters a few feet from the edge of the table. The man stopped looking over something on it. Evidently choosing something the man reached down, and what he came up with made Danny's glare drop, for a horrified look to take its place. In Plasmius' calloused palms an archaic looking pair of pliers made their home.

"Now Daniel how many fingernails of hers will it take, for you to learn some respect?" Vlad asked clearly enjoying the look on Danny's face.

Danny's gaze met with the Sam's face for a split second. Taking in the scared look that haunted her usually confident gaze. The tears forming in her eyes. _How dare he threaten her. How dare he make her cry. _He looked away towards the man responsible for her tears. In that moment resolve struck deep within his chest. His face contorted into a powerful scowl as he stared Vlad down. "This is between you and me Plasmius. Leave her out of it." His words came out as a growl.

For a split second Danny could see Plasmius' resolve crack, but as soon as he sees it, it is replaced by an annoyed sneer. "Daniel, I don't take commands from the likes of you." Before the young halfa knew what happened, Plasmius waved his arm. Releasing a wave of ectoplasm in Danny's direction. When it hit a shock was sent through the boy's body. His muscles spasmed, and he let out a strangled scream. As soon as they started the spasms ceased, but for the young halfa it lasted an eternity.

Air filled his lungs in labored rasps. He fell forward onto his palms as he reacclimated to breathing. Once his composure was regained enough he looked up, into his enemies eyes. With his harshest glare he growled, "You'll regret that Plasmius." Danny started to concentrate on willing ectoplasm to surround his hands, for combat.

_Wait… Why isn't it working? _He studied his hands confused. "What's wrong Daniel? Your powers not working?" Vlad asked clearly amused.

"What did you do Plasmius?" Daniel asked clearly angry, yet confused. He studied Vlad, who was very clearly enjoying his confusion.

Letting a chuckle escape his lips Vlad informed. "You like my new power? Now, if you'll excuse me Daniel." He turned away from Danny to focus on Sam still strapped to the table. _What? He can short out my powers? _

Danny was pulled out of his confused state, by Sam's muffled cries against her gag. He realized the reason for her distress in an instant. Plasmius now stood facing her, with the pliers about to surround a fingernail, on her right hand. "Leave her alone!" He shouts before realizing what he had said.

Instead of retorting right away Vlad just chuckled to himself. Turning around the older halfa's gaze met the younger's. "Now what are you going to do about it? Right now your nothing more than a weak boy." He grinned at the last part of his statement. When Danny stood there truly stumped the man broke into an even bigger smirk. Loving every bit of it. The man decided to end the halfa's suffering, and drive the final spike into place. "You never were nothing more than a boy, who played superhero on the weekends. You only did it to feel loved. Even though it was your alter ego that was loved. It was something, wasn't it? Even this girl." He stated pointing at Sam. "She only likes you because of your alter ego. Face it, without him no one would care one bit about you. You would just be another faceless kid." Vlad looked long into his eyes. Waiting for him to crack.

Danny's resolve fell, once he processed everything Vlad had said, and oddly found most if not all of it to have some truth to it. _He is right. Would people even care? What about Sam? _He wondered as he met her eyes, which were full of sadness. Probably at everything Vlad had just said. The young halfa looked downward no longer trusting his resolve, when it came to staring into her eyes.

A muffled cry pulled him from his somber state. The older halfa had grew bored, and had turned back around to face Sam. He had her pointer finger nail in between the jaws of the archaic pliers. Danny gasped, as Vlad smirked and yanked.

-Break-

He shot straight up gasping, for a breath he didn't know he was missing. Sweat coated his body pinning his black hair back against his forehead. _Was it all a nightmare?_ Danny thought as he sighed, and checked to see if the other person, in the bed, had awoken. Relieved at her still slumbering form he as quietly as possible got off the bed. _A cold shower oughta help. _Making it to the master bathroom he shut the door, then turned on the light. Not wanting to disturb his companions peaceful sleep.

Turning to the mirror he studied the reflection. Dark bags adorned the underside of his eyes, and stress lines were prevalent on his face. Looking towards his body he realized how much ghost hunting had payed off. Providing him with some pretty noticeable muscles. Sighing once again he turned to the shower, and turned it onto the coldest setting. He took off his sweatpants and climbed into the cold stream of water. His forearms pressed against the front wall of the shower. Where the spout made its home. Eyes downcast as the cold water fell directly onto his head.

He thought of his nightmare. _What if Plasmius in his dream was right? Was it even a dream? What if was a vision of what's to come? If it isn't a dream, does that mean Sam will be… tortured? _His thoughts ran rampant. Thinking of all possible avenues this could lead. He wasn't expecting arms to wrap around his midsection from behind. Flinching his muscles in his back tensed. He didn't have to look, to know he had failed in his mission of not waking her. "Did you forget that I am a light sleeper?" She asked , her grogginess noticeable. She shivered against his back muscles. Realizing just how the cold the water was, he turned the knob over to hot. Feeling bad he turned around in her embrace, and embraced her against his body.

"I'm sorry for waking you Sam." He planted a kiss on her forehead. He now towered over her slim form after a growth spurt, that hit late junior year. That was almost three years ago now though. Danny thought suddenly finding his high school memories interesting.

While he was thinking, she had maneuvered her head to where she could look at him. Taking note of his exhausted features, and bags under his eyes. She simply asked, "Nightmare?" A concerned look took over her face, as she could see the conflict on his features. She hates it when he has to contemplate whether to tell her, as if to protect her. _I understand he doesn't want me to worry, but when he doesn't tell me I worry more. _She thinks as his internal conflict evidently comes to an end. Replaced with a sad downward gaze.

Letting out a deep breath. "Yeah." He admitted. Suddenly looking defeated, and embarrassed. As if admitting this made him less of a man in her eyes. Noticing this she gave him a reassuring squeeze. _He doesn't seem to get it. He is the bravest man I've ever met. He is my hero._

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked to pull him from his self loathing. They stood there for a while in silence. Just embracing each other, and supporting each other.

"Can we talk about it in the morning? I'm really tired. I can't even imagine how tired you are." He states laughing a little at the last part. She was glad at him lightening up. Although she was going to hold him to the promise, of a talk. Then thinking of what he had said she realized just how tired she actually was. Yawning into his shoulder. She just nodded against him not finding the words to answer.

After another minute of standing. He noticed her even breaths against his shoulder. Restraining from laughing at the truth in his statement. He reached behind him, and shut off the shower. He carefully picked up her slim frame. Keeping her face against his chest, as he carried her from the bathroom back to the bed. He carefully laid them both under the sheets, and she only woke long enough to snuggle into his chest. He smiled and snaked his arm around her pulling her in closer. He was soon asleep as well in a dreamless slumber.

**A/N:Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this is post Phantom Planet. Everyone knows his secret identity now. Thanks for reading though. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Promises

**A/N: Well here is the second chapter of Nightmare. I hope you enjoy it. If you could please review, and let me know what you think so far. That would be great. I am also glad, and happy with how many people seemed to enjoy the first chapter. You guys are AWESOME!**

She awoke slowly from her slumber. Forcing her eyes open she noticed she was snuggled tightly to Danny, and that his left arm was slung over her small frame pulling her closer. This reminded her just how much she loved cuddling with Danny. His even breathing and relaxed muscles told her he was still asleep. Not wanting to wake him she just laid still, and thought of what happened last night. _What was Danny's nightmare about? Usually they don't bother him that much. He probably won't tell me exactly what it was about. Why does he always think he has to hold the weight of the world, on his shoulders?_

Without realizing it she had subconsciously started tracing one of the many scars, that made its home on his upper body. It made a jagged hook like line across the middle of his abdomen. This was one of the more serious ones. He actually needed medical treatment for that one. _What if that would've been the final straw, that broke the camel's back? What if he hadn't of made it? Anytime he fights could be his last. If he doesn't make it, whose fault will it be? Not his. No, it would be mine. I was the one who made him get in that portal in the first place. _

A warm thumb softly wiped tear tracks off her cheeks. Pulling her from her thoughts. She hadn't even realized she was crying. When her eyes moved to meet his. Her heart melted at the sight of the genuinely concerned look, that overtook his tired face. "Is something bothering you?" He asked. If he was tired his voice showed no indication. His voice instead was filled with worry. _Why did I have to make him worry. He has enough to worry about as it is. _Her internal conflict must have been present on her face. His concerned look turned to worry, and he cupped her face with his left hand. Delicately forcing her to make eye contact. "What's wrong, Sammy?" he asked her sweetly. Stroking her cheek with thumb slowly. His electric blue irises bore into her. Ultimately breaking her resolve.

"I just, i don't know, I guess I worry about you. I don't, I don't want to…" She stumbles not wanting to completer her thought. Afraid she would not be able to hold herself together. _I shouldn't have said anything. Now he won't let up till I finish my thought. This is too much stress to lay on his shoulders. _

"Don't want to?" He calmly asked urging her to continue. Now concern radiating off of him directed at what she was withholding. _What's bothering her so much._

Seeing she was fighting a losing battle. She sighed. "I don't want to… lose you. Looking at these scars I… I realized how lucky I have been. But… what if the next time I'm not lucky." She had said it all in the smallest whisper only getting quieter, as she continued. If he was more than a foot away. he probably wouldn't have heard her. New tear tracks had formed on her face during her confession.

His features softened at her confession, and wasting no time he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm... i'm sorry Sam, you shouldn't have to worry about that." Danny replied trying to soothe the now sniffling girl, in his arms. Without promising something he knows he can't. He also had a feeling there was more, to this she wasn't telling him. He didn't want to pry and get her more upset. She'd tell him when she was ready.

Her sniffling subsided after a bit, and she softly pushed out of the embrace. Looking deep into the electric blue eyes across from her. Her sad face turned up into a small smirk. "You know usually when someone is worried about you. You promise them you'll be ok, and nothing will happen to you." He could tell she was hoping he would let out a laugh, and apologize for forgetting that part.

He sighed. "I'm sorry Sam, I… can't promise that. Not even to you." Danny replied somberly with downcast eyes. He hated being a downer. "I guess that's the thanks I get for being a hero." The halfa said with a forced laugh. Trying and failing to the lighten the mood.

Realizing his failure he looked once again into her eyes. A sad and disappointed look adorned her face. "I know, it's just… each time I ask you there is a chance, you will be able to promise… at the very least to me." She stated with more tears running down her cheeks.

With a sad smile, and heavy heart he wiped her tears away once more. "Now don't get to down. From what I hear Phantom has a pretty good sidekick, that will be there whenever he needs her."

Her face lit up. "You're such a dork." Lightly shoving his shoulder in the process.

"Ah, but I am your dork." A smirk overtaking his face, as she playfully rolled her eyes.

She rolled onto her back, and started to sit up. "Now, as much as spending the day in bed with you sounds fun. We probably should get ready for the day." She states with a playful smirk. Making her way off the bed.

Exhaling a lot louder than needed. He rolled of their bed, and collected clothes from the closet for the day. He pulled on gym shorts, and an old t-shirt, for the time being. He made his way to the door, so he could head down stairs to the kitchen. Stopping to give her cheek a quick peck on his way out. She could have sworn he grumbled "The days you wish your job offered sick days." She couldn't help but laugh, at his childishness.

Grabbing her clothes she made her way to the master bath, to shower. When she turned on the light. She saw their discarded clothes, from that morning. This brought the morning's events to the forefront of her mind. _I still have to ask him about that nightmare. _She reminded herself as she turned the shower on.

-Break-

Danny was cooking their breakfast. Having done the process daily he had gotten pretty efficient at it. Scrambling some eggs, and cooking them on the stovetop. He then pulled out a couple forks, and some plates.

The eggs finished up, and the young halfa divided them up between the two plates. He put the pan in the dishwasher, and made his way to their dining room table. As if on queue Sam walked into the room. At the sight of her all showered and ready for the day. He couldn't help but smile. _How could I be so lucky. _Sam made her way to the table. "Breakfast ready?" She asked.

"Yeah just got done." Danny replied as he set the plates at their respective spots, on the table. Taking the opportunity he pecked her cheek lightly, as she went to sit down. This made a huge smile plaster itself on her face.

"What was that for?" Sam challenged the ghost boy playfully.

Catching onto the game. Danny's mouth turned into a knowing smirk from across the table. "Maybe I just realized, how lucky of a man I am." He challenged.

Even though he was just playing along with her game. She realized there was probably some truth to the statement. _Maybe it has something to do with his nightmare. _Thinking this she knew she couldn't just come out and say this. Somehow she would need to lead the conversation, in that direction. Then it hit her. "You're just now realizing. No wonder people call you clueless." She stated with a triumphant smile.

He smiled lightly at her comment, and swallowed the food in his mouth. "Sometimes it takes a catalyst…" _Tears feel the violet eyes of the love of my life. The monster gets a smirk on his face, as the cold pliers in his grip grab onto her fingernail. I struggle to do something, but… I can't do anything. I can just watch as she stifled a sob, and… he yanks the pliers downwards. _"... to make you realize what is most important to you."_ What good is it to have superpowers, if I am powerless… _

She watched as his smile vanished in the middle, of his response. It was replaced with a sad downcast look of despair very uncharacteristic of him. His gaze stayed down, while he ate his breakfast more. Swallowing the lump in her throat. "Danny?" she asked, and waited for his gaze to meet hers. When it had she continued. "Does this have something to do with your… nightmare?" Asking with her voice thick with concern and worry.

Seconds passed by, then minutes. "Sam… I… would rather not talk about this." Images of her torture flash by, in his mind.

"You know I won't let this go. Sooner or later you're gonna tell me. You might as well tell me now." She stated leveling his gaze.

Knowing all too well how right she was. He sighed, conceding to her logic. But when he opened his mouth to talk, his phone rang. He saw the caller ID, said it was their good friend Tucker Foley.

He clicked the Green phone button, and lifted it to his ear. Immediately regretting it, as Tucker yelled from the other side. _Dude, there is a ghost reeking havoc in downtown. You better get there, and quick. _ He looked over at Sam informing her of what the call was about. She nodded, but not without a roll of her eyes at the timing. "Ok, Tuck thanks for the heads up. Are you at headquarters right now?" He asked getting into the right mindset. _Heading there right now. Be there in the next five minutes. I'll have your back. _Tucker replied following my lead. "Ok talk soon Tuck. We're on our way." He finished and pointedly hung up.

Once he hung up he gazed back to Sam who now stood in combat gear. _How does she do that so… fast. _He always was amazed by her sheer speed. She wore a black t-shirt with his symbol in bright white at the center, of her chest. A dark violet trench coat made its home on her arms, while her legs had just simple black pants. His eyes stopped at her signature combat boots. Some things just don't change.

His eyes hiked back up her body to meet her frustrated look. "I promise I'll talk next time we get the chance." He told her and saw some of her frustration leave her eyes. "Now you should get some weapons to provide backup." She nodded her agreement. He then swallowed a lump in my throat, and triggered his transformation.

Rings appeared at his waist, and traveled opposite directions from each other. Soon having enveloped his entire body. There standing in all his glory stood Danny Phantom. Black Spandex with gray highlights showed off his muscles. His symbol stood in stark white on his chest. His white hair was a mess half covering up his venomous green eyes.

He made his way over to his companion, and embraced her in a tight hug. "Please be careful, Danny." She stated in a somber voice.

"Always." He stated as he gave her a quick peck. He turned from their embrace. Getting ready to take off he turned his head, over his shoulder. "Meet you there, and Sam… you be careful to." With that sentiment he turned intangible, and took off.

When he left she kicked into gear, and made her way to the garage. Turning on the lights she spots her target. On the far side of the garage stood a gear locker. She grabbed a variety of ghost hunting tools and weapons. _Now how am I going to get their. _She thought as she scanned the garage.

She picked the fastest mode of transportation. It was a shiny black motorcycle with some features a little ahead of the time. It was built for dealing with ghosts. Ghost scanners and a ghost shield generator to name a few. The lightweight armour on the bike make it look a little clunky, but man was it fast. It was all finished with Danny's insignia in brilliant white adorning the side of the bike. Sam always loved driving it, and she was the only one Danny would let drive it. Not because Sam was the only one certified. Simply put this was Danny's pride and joy, and she was the only one he trusted with it.

She settled onto it, and revved it up. It awoke with a roar, if anyone was still asleep in the neighborhood they weren't anymore. Once the garage finished its ascent she took off. She was a blur as she shot down the street. Her attention focused on the upcoming battle. She sneered into the oncoming wind. _You better be careful Daniel Fenton. _

**A/N: Thanks again for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Till next time guys.**


End file.
